


St. Noah University

by magicgenetek



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: It's finals week. Stocke's busy taking care of his partners and his own classes, so he recruits grad student and teacher Nemesia to help his friend Kiel with his romantic woes.





	St. Noah University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friar/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Friar! 
> 
> Prompts: domestic fluff (liese's family plus aht and vanoss) (stocke/Sonja/rosch)  
> school AU with professor Nemesia??  
> Kiel looking for dating advice in all the wrong places/people

Stocke stared at his to-do list. He had faced many formidable dilemmas since he had begun his journey at Chronical University, but he was facing perhaps the most formidable of them yet this week.

“What’s the matter?” Nemesia asked as she finished erasing today’s lesson from the board. “You’re usually out the door as soon as class ends.”

“The semester ends in two weeks,” Stocke said.

“Worried about finals? I don’t think you should be - you’re still getting an A from me!”

“It’s not that,” Stocke said.

“Then what is it?”

Stocke’s lips tightened, considering, and then he showed Nemesia his list. Her eyes scanned through.

“Oh no,” Nemesia said. “How will you have enough time to do all this?”

“I don’t,” Stocke said.

They both stared at the list.

“I’ll help Kiel,” Nemesia declared. “That’s going to take the most time out of all of these.”

“Is it appropriate for a teacher to help a student with his love life?”

“He’s not taking any of my classes, and he’s only like two years younger than me, and we did take that speech class together last year, before I started grad school,” Nemesia said. “It’ll be fine! We’re classmates! It’s going to be an A+ time!”

Stocke considered this, then nodded. “If you’re sure.” And a little of the tension that was ever-present on his shoulders slipped away. “Thank you.”

“No problem! Let’s go save the day!”

“Just don’t let it cut into your grading time,” Stocke said with a tiny smile.

* * *

 

Nemesia found Kiel in the college coffee cafe, his yellow hoodie making him blend into the beige walls.

“Nem - I mean, Professor!” he said, half-standing as he saw her.

“You can call me Nemesia. I don’t bite, after all,” she said, and pulled out a chair next to him. “I heard you needed some help.”

“Does everyone on campus know?” Kiel groaned, flopping back into his seat.

“No, no, no, of course not! You get an F for jumping to conclusions! You are fine,” Nemesia said, smoothly sitting next to him. “I am just here on behalf of a friend as a tutor and guide on the art of romance.”

“....Stocke sent you, huh.”

“A+ deduction.”

“He’s way too nice.” He fiddled with the cap of his coffee cup. “I’m not gonna say no to it, though. After the fiasco with Sister Viola, I’ve got no confidence.”

“I’m still surprised you didn’t realize she was a nun until you were halfway through.”

“Don’t remind me. The way she said she said her devotion was only to Noah, but she wanted to be friends still…” Kiel milked the air. “She’s so nice! And I was so dumb!”

“But you still want to try again?” Nemesia asked.

Kiel nodded miserably.

“And you’re not sure how?”

Another nod.

“Very well. No teacher wants to see their student give up after failure - that’s how we learn, after all! So we’ll go over some techniques, and you can practice on me.”

“Thank yooou.”

“So, who’s the lucky woman?”

“Lie.e She’s in Fine Art 110 with me, and she draws still lifes of animals she photographs while hiking, and she wants to become a dance instructor….’

* * *

 

Sonja liked her coffee black. Rosch liked it with two sugars. Sonja drank hers out of an insulated thermos. Rosch drank out of a huge mug with a chipped rim that read #1 DAD, but with DAD crossed out and FRIEND written in paint pen over it.

Like clockwork, Stocke would come in every two hours, take their cups, and refill their coffee. Their dorm room was a sea of papers and diagrams that Stocke navigated like an old sailor, and he’d taken it upon himself to brave those murky waters to help his partners.

“Why am I going into pre-med?” Roche groaned, half-buried in a stack of textbooks, forehead resting on his prosthetic arm.

“Because you’ll be a physical therapist,” Stocke said, and handed him his mug. “Sonja, how is the vocabulary review?”

“I have most of it covered, but Rosch is slowing down,” Sonja said as she took the offered thermos. “Thanks, Stocke.”

He nodded back to her. “Let’s take a break in ten minutes and stretch. It’s easy to wear your mind out if you don’t change topics.”

“You do fine on one topic all day,” Rosch protested.

“That’s the only way to survive being the dean’s nephew,” Stocke deadpanned in return, then nudged Rosch with his hip until he wasn’t hunched over his book. Then he placed himself in his boyfriend’s lap with all the grace of a cat.

“Stocke!”

“You weren’t focusing anyway,” Stocke said. “Now, tell me the difference between a tracheotomy and a tracheostomy.”

* * *

 

Nemesia waited in the hallway as Kiel waved down Liese. The tall blonde laughed when she saw Kiel, waving back at him, and when Kiel tripped over his feet, Nemesia flinched -

And Liese caught him easily.

“Thanks,” Kiel babbled, and his eyes were full of stars as he looked up at his classmate. “Say, the park is snowed over, but I saw a few ducks lingering there. Do you  - wanna go check them out tomorrow? And hang out?”

“Sorry, Kiel, but my boyfriend and I are going out then to celebrate the end of finals.”

Kiel’s face fell visibly, but he quickly snapped back to attention. “That sucks - that you’re busy, I mean. But we could go another time, if you wanted? Friendly hanging out?”

“Friendly hanging out sounds good to me!” Liese said, clapping him on the back heartily. Kiel almost keeled over. “The snow has been harshing my hiking all week, you will not believe - “

Nemesia sunk back into the shadows, grinning. Perhaps it was not anything datelike, but it still sounded like Kiel would have a good time. Her work here was done.

* * *

 

“ - so then, we saw a big swan sitting next to this half frozen pond, and Liese’s little sister grabs a big snowball, and Liese tells her _don’t you dare_  - “ Kiel said to Nemesia, and then jumped up and waved. “Stocke!”

The week of finals had been trudged through, and Nemesia had been in the thick of grading papers - ugh, she would know not to assign such long essays next time! But Kiel had been visiting to update her on what was happening, and gotten her coffee, so it hadn’t been as bad as it could have been.

Stocke, meanwhile, jolted up from where he’d fallen asleep on a hallway bench. “Oh.”

“No hellos for me?” Nemesia teased.

Stocke rolled his shoulder at the classroom he was sitting outside of. “It’s Rosch and Sonja’s last final today.”

“You’re waiting for them?” Nemesia asked.

Stocke gestured to the thermos at his side. “Otherwise they’ll fall asleep.”

“I still don’t know how you have time to watch over them and get all your homework done,” Nemesia said.

Stocke’s mouth twitched up.

“Don’t you give me that mysterious look, young man!”

“Your birthday is six months before mine.”

“I will give you detention for that sass!” Nemesia squawked, mock- frustrated, and Kiel giggled.

Stocke’s mysterious little smile got a little bigger. “Maybe you two should meet us in the cafe.”

“Maybe we should!” Kiel said. He cleared his throat nervously as he and Nemesia headed out. “So, Nemesia, you know the history museum up in the city? I heard they’re having a special exhibit on the archeology dig down at the Judgement Cliffs.”

“I was planning on going next week!”

“Want to go together?”

Stocke’s smile grew even bigger.

* * *

 

It took another half hour for Sonja to finish her test. She downed half the thermos of coffee when she came out of class,then kissed him, mouth warm and still tasting of bitter expresso.

Rosch took another fifteen minutes. This time, Stocke greeted him with a kiss, still tasting like Sonja, before handing him his mug.

“How did you bring a mug full of hot coffee onto campus in the snow without it getting cold?” Rosch asked, breathless.

“Trade secret,” said Stocke. He’d brought two thermoses, then poured one into the mug and added sugar when he’d heard Rosch’s familiar footsteps.

“Cryptic as usual,” Rosch said fondly. He kissed him again, and then Sonja tugged him down for a kiss as well. “You did great. You look great.”

“Smooth,” Sonja teased. “Now, is that all for today?”

“I turned in my essay on p-hacking this morning. Let’s go home,” Stocke said.

“Home it is,” Rosche said, and Stocke’s lips twitched upward once again as they headed back to their dorm room together.

"You said you'd eat your jersey if Kiel got a date by the end of the semester, didn't you?"

"Stocke, don't ask me that with that look on your face..."

"We've got plenty of ketchup to make it taste good."

"Sonja, not you too!"


End file.
